Isa 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 The vision of Isaiah the son of Amoz, which he saw concerning Judah and Jerusalem in the days of Uzziah, Jotham, Ahaz, and Hezekiah, kings of Judah. }} : }|2| 1:2 Hear, O heavens, and give ear, O earth: for the LORD hath spoken, I have nourished and brought up children, and they have rebelled against me. }} : }|3| 1:3 The ox knoweth his owner, and the ass his master's crib: but Israel doth not know, my people doth not consider. }} : }|4| 1:4 Ah sinful nation, a people laden with iniquity, a seed of evildoers, children that are corrupters: they have forsaken the LORD, they have provoked the Holy One of Israel unto anger, they are gone away backward. }} : }|5| 1:5 Why should ye be stricken any more? ye will revolt more and more: the whole head is sick, and the whole heart faint. }} : }|6| 1:6 From the sole of the foot even unto the head there is no soundness in it; but wounds, and bruises, and putrifying sores: they have not been closed, neither bound up, neither mollified with ointment. }} : }|7| 1:7 Your country is desolate, your cities are burned with fire: your land, strangers devour it in your presence, and it is desolate, as overthrown by strangers. }} : }|8| 1:8 And the daughter of Zion is left as a cottage in a vineyard, as a lodge in a garden of cucumbers, as a besieged city. }} : }|9| 1:9 Except the LORD of hosts had left unto us a very small remnant, we should have been as Sodom, and we should have been like unto Gomorrah. }} : }|10| 1:10 Hear the word of the LORD, ye rulers of Sodom; give ear unto the law of our God, ye people of Gomorrah. }} : }|11| 1:11 To what purpose is the multitude of your sacrifices unto me? saith the LORD: I am full of the burnt offerings of rams, and the fat of fed beasts; and I delight not in the blood of bullocks, or of lambs, or of he goats. }} : }|12| 1:12 When ye come to appear before me, who hath required this at your hand, to tread my courts? }} : }|13| 1:13 Bring no more vain oblations; incense is an abomination unto me; the new moons and sabbaths, the calling of assemblies, I cannot away with; it is iniquity, even the solemn meeting. }} : }|14| 1:14 Your new moons and your appointed feasts my soul hateth: they are a trouble unto me; I am weary to bear them. }} : }|15| 1:15 And when ye spread forth your hands, I will hide mine eyes from you: yea, when ye make many prayers, I will not hear: your hands are full of blood. }} : }|16| 1:16 Wash you, make you clean; put away the evil of your doings from before mine eyes; cease to do evil; }} : }|17| 1:17 Learn to do well; seek judgment, relieve the oppressed, judge the fatherless, plead for the widow. }} : }|18| 1:18 Come now, and let us reason together, saith the LORD: though your sins be as scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they be red like crimson, they shall be as wool. }} : }|19| 1:19 If ye be willing and obedient, ye shall eat the good of the land: }} : }|20| 1:20 But if ye refuse and rebel, ye shall be devoured with the sword: for the mouth of the LORD hath spoken it. }} : }|21| 1:21 How is the faithful city become an harlot! it was full of judgment; righteousness lodged in it; but now murderers. }} : }|22| 1:22 Thy silver is become dross, thy wine mixed with water: }} : }|23| 1:23 Thy princes are rebellious, and companions of thieves: every one loveth gifts, and followeth after rewards: they judge not the fatherless, neither doth the cause of the widow come unto them. }} : }|24| 1:24 Therefore saith the LORD, the LORD of hosts, the mighty One of Israel, Ah, I will ease me of mine adversaries, and avenge me of mine enemies: }} : }|25| 1:25 And I will turn my hand upon thee, and purely purge away thy dross, and take away all thy tin: }} : }|26| 1:26 And I will restore thy judges as at the first, and thy counsellors as at the beginning: afterward thou shalt be called, The city of righteousness, the faithful city. }} : }|27| 1:27 Zion shall be redeemed with judgment, and her converts with righteousness. }} : }|28| 1:28 And the destruction of the transgressors and of the sinners shall be together, and they that forsake the LORD shall be consumed. }} : }|29| 1:29 For they shall be ashamed of the oaks which ye have desired, and ye shall be confounded for the gardens that ye have chosen. }} : }|30| 1:30 For ye shall be as an oak whose leaf fadeth, and as a garden that hath no water. }} : }|31| 1:31 And the strong shall be as tow, and the maker of it as a spark, and they shall both burn together, and none shall quench them. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *